


Reindeer Onsie

by bili_bili



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Developing Relationships, Gay, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bili_bili/pseuds/bili_bili
Summary: Woosan Christmas oneshot.
Relationships: Woosan - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Reindeer Onsie

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a little late (a03 is blocked on my home wifi, so I'm updating at church right now) anygay, hope you enjoy!

San sighed as he rushed to work, late again, he’d woken up late, again, he’d skipped breakfast in hopes to make himself slightly more on time, again.

He pulled open the cafe door and stepped inside, nodding to Yeosang, who was at the register, as he stepped behind the counter to start his shift, five minutes late.

“Overslept again?” Yeosang asked once he finished taking the woman’s order.

San nodded, tying the black apron around his waist, “Sorry, I guess late night classes really weren’t the best choice.”

“You only guess?” Hongjoong, their boss, snorted as he appeared from the back room.

San was about to respond when another customer entered the shop, a male dressed in fairly nice clothes, but that looked like they hadn’t been washed in weeks, and he carried a small black backpack, which he sat beside him as he sat down with a small sigh.

Something about this male seemed familiar to San, but he didn’t know what, he turned toward Hongjoong when he felt a tap on his shoulder, “Can you go see what he wants?” Hongjoong asked softly, gesturing toward the male sitting near the door.

San nodded and stepped from behind the counter toward the male near the door, he was staring at San as he approached him, and looked up at him with sad eyes, “Would you like anything?” San asked.

“I would, but if I have the money is a different story.” the other male answered, leaning back against the wall.

San stood silent for a minute staring at the other male, trying to figure out where he knew him from, “Are you just going to continue to stare at me?” the male asked, looking up at San with sharp eyes.

“Oh, um, sorry.” San mumbled, “You just uh, seem familiar, and I was wondering-”

“Wooyoung.” the male said, “You’re going to ask for my name, right San? It’s Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung.”

San’s eyes widened a fraction,  _ He knows my name? Oh, yeah, I’m wearing a name tag.  _ “Thank you.” he said, bowed quickly then walked away back to the counter.

He inhaled sharply before going into the backroom where Hongjoong and Yeosang were seated, laughing about something, and they both looked up when San entered the room, “Did he want anything?” Hongjoong asked.

San shook his head, “He seems homeless, and I know him.”

“Who is it?” Yeosang asked.

“Wooyoung.”

“You mean the guy you’ve li-”

“Yes, him.” San said cutting off Yeosang, “I’m confused, he was one of the rich kids, and had everything, why is he on the streets now?”

“Maybe he got kicked out by his parents.” Hongjoong supplied.

The bell rang from the counter, “Maybe.” San mumbled, leaving the room to go take the order.

“Oh, hi Seonghwa.” San said, turning back around, “Yeosang!” he called and the older appeared in the doorway, and immediately smiled and stepped around the counter toward the older boy who stood at the register.

They smiled at each other and embraced quickly, then Yeosang walked to the backroom, appearing again seconds later, his apron gone and his bag in hand.

He waved to San, then entwined his hand with Seonghwa’s, and walked from the cafe  _ They’re so cute. I wish I had a boyfriend.  _ San thought wishfully, resting his head in his hands and unconsciously turning to stare at Wooyoung, who now had his head laying on the table, assumedly asleep.

The rest of his shift passed fairly quickly, and soon he was the only one left in the shop, Wooyoung had left about an hour ago, and now he was closing the cafe, a few minutes later, he walked from the shop.

He started toward his apartment and pulled his jacket tighter around himself, trying to keep out the mid december cold, and not spill his hot chocolate.

He looked around at the sleeping city around him, that’s when he noticed Wooyoung, sitting on a bench in the middle of the park, with only a thin jacket to keep him warm.

He paused for a second, contemplating whether to go up to the boy, or to keep walking, he decided to go up to him.

“What do you want?” Wooyoung grumbled as San walked up to him.

“Um, aren’t you cold?” San asked, then mentally slapped himself after,  _ Of course he’s cold dumbass! It’s December and he’s sitting outside. In the fricking snow! _

“Yeah, but cold is the best I have right now, so I’ll live through it.”

San was silent for a moment, “‘Do you want my jacket and heat packs?” he asked.

Wooyoung shook his head, “They’re your’s, you keep them.”

“I have more at home, I’ll be fine.” San instisted, beginning to peel off his jacket, shivering as the cold touched his bare skin.

Wooyoung opened his mouth to object, but closed it when San shoved three warm objects into his hands, and draped a warm jacket over his shoulders, then set his cup down next to the boy.

“You need them more than I do anyway.” San said, beginning to walk away, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Thank you.” Wooyoung said quietly, with a small smile, “But what about your drink?”

San smiled back, “Keep it.” then turned back around and walked away toward his apartment, shivering slightly from the cold on his bare arms and hands.

Once he made it inside, he grabbed a blanket from his room, along with one of his plushies, then made himself some new hot chocolate and sat down on his couch, contemplating what he was going to do for Christmas this year, he’d be alone again, so probably the most he’d do was watch some cheesy Christmas movies.

Once he finished the drink and cleaned his cup, he made his way to his room, where he snuggled under his blanket with his plushie, feeling slightly guilty, that he had a warm bed and apartment, while Wooyoung couldn’t even afford to feed himself properly.

He continued to think of the younger boy, wondering what had happened, and if he could help him, in a bigger way then a jacket with a little money in the pocket, after a while he slowly drifted into sleep.

San didn’t see Wooyoung until three days later, when he had his next shift at the cafe, he was actually on time for once in his life, and he helped Hongjoong to open up the shop.

“Who are you and what have you done with Choi San?” Hongjoong said as soon San walked into the cafe, before they opened.

“Oh shut up hyung.” San said, putting on his apron and beginning to wipe down the counter and tables quickly.

Once he finished, Yeosang had walked in and was organizing the small cards on the counter.

Soon they were ready to open, and Hongjoong walked to the front and flipped the sign while Yeosang unlocked the door, San standing behind the counter, on register.

The day passed in a blur, until halfway through his shift at least, when Wooyoung showed up, still wearing San’s jacket, and holding a small smile on his face once he saw San.

Wooyoung immediately walked behind the counter, even though he knew he wasn’t supposed to, and quickly embraced San, who kinda froze in shock.

When Wooyoung pulled away and saw San’s face, he immediately apologized, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I just really wanted to thank you.”

“For what?” San asked confused, knowing he’d given him a jacket, a drink, and some money, but it wasn’t that much.

“Helping me. I didn’t find the money until this morning, but it was really nice of you.”

“It wasn’t that much.”

“To you, but San, fifty bucks saves me from having to steal food for a week, or maybe even longer, if I skip meals.”

San didn’t say anything, just kinda stood in silent shock, until Wooyoung started walking away, then San stopped him, “Come with me and talk with my manager.”

“O-okay, what for?” Wooyoung asked turning around and following San toward the back room.

“Imma ask Hongjoong something.”

“What are you going to ask me?” Hongjoong asked appearing in the doorway.

“Can Wooyoung help out here?”

“Are you asking me to give him a job?”

San nodded, and Wooyoung looked between them in shock, “I can’t work, I haven’t showered in weeks and I stink.”

“You can wash dishes if you don’t wanna do register.” Yeosang suggested, “There’s always extra to do anyway.”

“Well, that’s all up to him.” Hongjoong interjected, “What do you say Wooyoung?”

“I-I’ll take it.”

“Great!” San exclaimed.

“You wanna start now?”

“Yeah, sure!”

San smiled softly to himself, slightly satisfied that he’s done more to help the younger boy.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, and soon, Wooyoung and San were the last people in the shop, left with cleaning and lock up.

San sighed as he finished wiping the last table, “Finally, now we can close up, and I can go home.” he mumbled to himself, not realizing Wooyoung standing there.

“At least you have one.” Wooyoung mumbled, not meaning for San to hear, but he did.

“I’m sorry, that was so insensitive of me. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s fine.”

They were silent as they put away the last of the cleaning supplies and collected their things and some snacks from the back.

As they were walking out, San suddenly asked, “Do you want to stay with me?”

Wooyoung froze, “W-what?”

“Do you want to stay with me? At my apartment, at least for the holidays.”

Wooyoung starred at San and blinked, trying to take in what San had said, and eventually responded, “I-I, yeah, I would.”

San smiled, showing his dimples, and started walking again, Wooyoung following, and soon arrived at the apartment, “You can have the guest bedroom.” San said, walking down the short hallway and opening the door at the end, “I only have one bathroom, which is here.” San opened the door directly across from the last door in the hallway, “And that’s my bedroom.” he said, pointing to the last door.

“Um, can I grab a shower?” Wooyoung asked, wringing his hands together.

“Yeah, let me grab you a towel and some pajamas.” San responded, walking into his room and then reappearing a few seconds later with a blue towel, black joggers, and a baggy white t-shirt, “These should fit you.” he said, handing them to Wooyoung, who gladly took them and then disappeared into the bathroom.

San sighed and made his way to the kitchen, where he prepared himself and Wooyoung some hot chocolate, then walked to the living room and sat down on the couch then placing the cups on the coffee table.

He was just staring into space until he received a phone call from his mother, he picked up, wondering what she would want now, “Hello?”

“Hi Sannie~” she said, slightly slurred, obviously drunk, “Can I come stay at your place for a while?”

“Sorry mother, I have someone else staying here right now.”

“Oh really, who is it?”

“You remember the guy I had a crush on in highschool?”

“Yeah.” she responded, her voice snarky, “What about him?”

“He’s staying with me for a while.”

“Why? Is he your boyfriend?” her voice was dripping with spite.

“No.”

“Good, and better stay like that.”

“I’m over eighteen! I don’t have to listen to you!”

“I’m still your mom!”

“Well, 1: you don’t act like it 2: you kicked me out at thirteen, so you gave up your title as my ‘mom’ a long time ago.”

The only response he got was a snort, and then she hung up, and San sighed heavily, laying his head back onto the couch.

“Who was it?” Wooyoung asked appearing in the bathroom doorway, “You sounded really agitated and annoyed.”

“My mother.” San responded, “She’s a bitch, pretty much always drunk, and continues to try to leech off of me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“You know, both my parents died barely three months after I graduated, that’s why I was on the streets, they lost the company, got real far in debt, then got in an accident, I didn’t have anything left.”

San was silent, “I don’t know why I’m telling you this, I barely know you. Which is why I wonder, why are you helping me? You barely know me.”

San quickly took in a breath, then turned to Wooyoung, “I remember you from highschool.”

Wooyoung paused for a second, then looked down, “But I was so mean and snooty, why would you want to help me?”

San grabbed Wooyoung’s chin and guided him to look into his eyes, “Because everyone deserves a second chance.”  _ And I’ve liked you for about six years.  _ He added silently.

Wooyoung looked down, again, “Sometimes I feel like I don’t. I’ve been a dickhead pretty much my entire life, sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve a second chance.”

“Yeah, you were pretty mean, but you still deserve another chance.”

Wooyoung smiled softly, “Thanks.”

They were silent for a while, just sipping their hot chocolate, and when they finished, San took their cups to the kitchen and rinsed them out, still not talking.

When they made it back to the couch, San turned on the TV and turned to Wooyoung, “You wanna watch cheesy Christmas movies?” he asked.

Wooyoung nodded, “It’s been a while since I even watched TV, and a cheesy Christmas movies sounds amazing right now.”

San smiled, showing off his dimples, as he started searching for a good movie, and after about twenty minutes of channel surfing he’d found one, and let it play, Wooyoung seemed so invested.

By the time the movie was halfway over, San found himself staring at Wooyoung more than he was watching the TV, while Wooyoung stared at the screen like his life depended on it.

San found himself multiple times slowly inching his way closer to Wooyoung, who was seated on the other end of the couch, so invested in the TV that he didn’t notice, and eventually San was pretty much sitting next to.

San stayed there, not moving back or closer, until Wooyoung turned his head towards him when the movie ended, wearing a glowing, child like smile on his face, which faltered a bit when he saw how close San was.

San smiled at him and laid his head on his lap, “Do you want to watch something else? Or just go to bed? Tomorrow’s Christmas Eve, so we don’t have work.”

“Can we go to ged? I’m tired, and I can’t even remember the last time I actually slept in a bed.” Woyoung said, mumbling the last part.

“Sure. Whatever you wanna do.”

San stood and walked into the bathroom, leaving Wooyoung sitting in the living room trying to convince himself to stand up, being too lazy for the first time in a long time.

Eventually, he got up off the couch and meandered toward the room San was letting him use, and sighed as he threw himself on the bed, and relished in the warmth and comfort of the sheets.

A few minutes later, San popped his head into the room, “You need anything before I head off to bed?” he asked.

Wooyoung shook his head, “I’m good.”

“Okay, sleep well.” San smiled at Wooyoung before leaving to his room.

“Good night, cutie Sannie.” Wooyoung whispered to himself, crawling to the pillow and laying his head down, before burrowing himself under the covers, and after a few minutes, he was fast asleep.

When he woke in the morning, he was met with the smell of coffee and yawned as he sat up and threw his legs over the side of the mattress, standing, and walking from the room and heading to the kitchen.

“Good morning!” San called, “Coffee?”

Wooyoung nodded, “Sure.” and San poured him a cup.

“Creamer?”

“Yeah.” San poured in the white liquid, then handed Wooyoung the cup, “Thank you.”

“So what do you want to do today? I don’t have anything planned, because- well you know why.”

“Um I don’t know.”

They sat silently sipping their coffee for a while, “I saw this in a movie, I think I watched it last week, where a couple went out for Christmas and Christmas Eve, and they alternated days so they both got spoiled and a day just for them.” San suggested.

Wooyoung thought for a minute, “I like that idea. Just we’re not a couple.”

San forced a smile, “Let’s go get ready then.”

“Who’s gonna get spoiled first though?”

“I was thinking I could spoil you today.”

Wooyoung smiled, “If you really want to.”

“You get to spoil me tomorrow.” San reminded.

“Or we could change it and spoil each other throughout both of the days.” Wooyoung suggested.

“But that would defeat the purpose!” San whined.

“Okay fine! I can be spoiled today.”

San grinned, “Now let’s go get ready!” he exclaimed, dragging Wooyoung to his bedroom to pick out clothes to wear.

After about thirty minute they were walking out the door and heading toward the shops, and once they reached them, San began pointing out items he wanted, smiling really wide and jumping up and down like a child, causing Wooyoung to giggle cutely and smile at the older boy.

“Isn’t it my day to be spoiled?” Wooyoung asked jokingly.

“Oh, yeah.” San paused, and pouted cutely, “Where do you want to go?”

Wooyoung thought for a minute, “Can we go to a cafe?”

“Sure!” San exclaimed smiling, running off toward the nearest cafe, Wooyoung in tow, just slightly slower.

Some they arrived at the cafe, San a little before, leaving him standing there bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for Wooyoung, “What took you so long?” San joked.

“Says the one that raced ahead.” Wooyoung teased back.

San pouted, “What? I’m really excited!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Wooyoung said mock annoyedly, “Let’s get inside, it’s cold out here.”

Once they’d finished and were outside once again, they went clothes shopping, then Wooyoung had decided they’d just take a walk in the park, enjoying some hot chocolate.

“I really like the snow.” San said, smiling as he fiddled with a string on his jacket.

Wooyoung smiled back, “I do too, it just gets hard to enjoy it when you’re practically living in it.”

“Well, now that you’re not… do you wanna play in the snow?”

Now it was Wooyoung’s turn to jump around like an excited child, “Yeah!”

San grinned widely and set his hot chocolate on a nearby bench, Wooyoung doing the same, and soon they’d created a snowman, and were laughing as they tossed snowballs back and forth at each other, releasing their inner children as they played.

Soon a couple hours had passed, they were tired, their hot chocolate was cold, so were they, and it had started to get dark, so they stopped messing around like children and decided to go back to San’s apartment and have ramen for dinner.

“God, today was fun.” Wooyoung said, flopping down onto the couch while San started cooking the microwave ramen, “We should do stuff like that again.”

San smiled happily to himself, “Yeah, we should.” he agreed.

“Is it okay if we just go to bed after dinner? I’m really tired.”

San nodded, “Fine with me, I’m also tired.”

“Probably from playing in the snow like a child.” Wooyoung teased, propping himself up on the back of the couch to look at San.

San snorted, “You’re one to talk!”

Wooyoung laughed, “But at least we had fun.”

“Yeah.”

They fell into silence as San brought Wooyoung his cup of ramen and they began eating, and once they’d finished, they headed off to bed, both asleep within minutes.

The next morning, Wooyoung was the first to wake up, though only by a few minutes, and he was seated in the living room half awake with his legs underneath him, when San waddled out of his room wrapped in a blanket and holding a stuffie, wearing what looked like a reindeer onesie beneath it.

“Good morning.” he mumbled, falling onto the couch next to Wooyoung, cuddling closer to him.

“Morning.” Wooyoung mumbled back, still only half awake.

“Merry Christmas.” San said, smiling as he placed his chin on Wooyoung’s leg.

“You too.”

“What do you want to do today?”

“It’s your day today silly!” Wooyoung said, booping San’s nose, “So what do  _ you  _ want to do?”

“I wanna watch movies and cuddle.” San said cutely, looking up at Wooyoung.

“Okay.” Wooyoung said, “But do you want breakfast first, or at least coffee?”

San shook his head, “I just wanna start the movie.”

Wooyoung nodded, and grabbed the remote from the end table beside him, and turned on the TV, “What movie do you wanna watch?”

“Another cheesy romcom.” he said, sitting up.

“Alright.”

Soon they found a movie they wanted to watch, and that was approved by San, and began to get comfortable on the couch, San wanting cuddles.

They ended up with Wooyoung slaying across most of the couch, San doing the same, but cuddled close to Wooyoung’s chest, San was very happy, considering he got a cuddle session with his crush, and it was warm.

Eventually, they watched about three movies, staying cuddled the entire time, but about halfway through the second movie, both were barely paying attention, and San rolled around so he was facing Wooyoung, then snuggled his head against his chest, mumbling, “I’m tired.” before starting to fall asleep on Wooyoung.

Wooyoung also was silently happy, he really enjoyed cuddles, and getting them from the boy found cute since highschool, was just the best way to get them, and soon, more toward the end of the third movie, he fell asleep as well, wrapping his arms protectively around San and holding him closer.

Once they both woke up, about two hours after the last movie, they didn’t move for a little while, and just cuddled for another good thirty minutes, San yawned cutely and stood then walked to the kitchen to make himself and Wooyoung some coffee, Wooyoung followed a minute later and decided to go up behind San and wrap his arms around the older’s waist and rest his head on his shoulder  _ Should I ask him? _

San froze for a second, but then continued to put together some coffee, and eventually, Wooyoung took a deep breath, before turning San around to look at him, “Um, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” San said.

“Do you like me?”

“Of course I like you, you’re a good friend.”

“I mean, as more than a friend.”

San tried to fight the smile growing on his face, “Oh, um, yeah, yeah I do.”

Wooyoung smiled softly to himself,  _ Imma do it,  _ “Will you be my boyfriend?”

San paused for a second before smiling widely, his dimples showing, as he hugged Wooyoung tighter, “Yes!”

Wooyoung’s smile grew wider, and he rested his forehead on San’s, they stayed like this for a while, enjoying the moment, but once they separated and grabbed their coffee, they went and sat back down on the couch and sitting close together with their hands entwined.

Eventually, after they’d both finish their coffee and set the cups on the table, and then cuddled more, San looked up at him, “I know we did this yesterday, but, can we go take a walk in the park?”

Wooyoung smiled, “Of course.” he said, bopping San’s nose, “It’s your day today.”

“I know.”

After a few more minutes of not moving, Wooyoung nudged San, “Let’s go get ready.” he said moving to stand up.

San pouted, “I don’t wanna move yet.” he whined as Wooyoung stood, “No don’t leave, it’s cold!”

Wooyoung smirked, then wrapped his arms around San and lifted him off the couch, causing the older boy to yelp and cling to the younger boy, “Please don’t drop me.”

“I’m not going to drop you.” Wooyoung assured, pushing open the door to San’s bedroom and setting him on the floor, “Now get dressed.” Wooyoung said before leaving and going to his own room to get changed himself.

After almost an hour, they were walking down the snow dusted sidewalk to the park, once they reached it, finding their snowman from the day before still there, both of them smiled and continued walking around looking at the snowy trees.

“I’m cold.” San said, pulling his jacket tighter around himself, trying to fight off the cold.

“Come here then.” Wooyoung said, opening his arms, which San gladly took, and hugged him back, smiling softly as he cuddled closer to his now boyfriend.

After a few minutes, they decided to go to a cafe nearby, which happened to be the open, also happening to be the one they worked at.

“Oh hey guys.” Yeosang said as they walked in, not noticing their entwined hands, until Seonghwa pointed it out.

“Are you guys dating?” he asked, pointing to their hands, and Yeosang practically laid across the counter to see.

“Oh my god are you?!” he squealed excitedly.

Wooyoung nodded and Yeosang did a little happy dance then climbed over the counter and hugged San, “I knew this would happen someday I’m so happy for you Sannie!”

San grinned widely, “Thank you.”

“Is that why you asked for today off?” Hongjoong asked, appearing in the doorway.

“Kinda, I just really wanted to have a day off to watch cheesy Christmas rom coms.”

Yeosang laughed, “You’ve been doing that pretty much everyday since November, I would’ve thought you’d had enough of them!”

San mocked being offended, “You can never get enough of them!”

Yeosang rolled his eyes, “Whatever, you want hot chocolate?”

“Sure.” Wooyoung said, and San began to pull out his wallet, but Hongjoong stopped him.

“On the house, as a congrats gift.”

Once they left, they started on their way back to the apartment, and it started snowing, and both San and Wooyoung’s eyes lit up like children’s as they grinned at the falling snow.

“You know what the perfect way to end Christmas would be?” San asked, “How I dream of ending Christmas?”

“With a kiss  _ in the snow. _ ” Wooyoung said, they both finishing.

“I think I found my soulmate.” San mumbled, moving closer to Wooyoung.

“Me too.” Wooyoung mumbled back, leaning forward and connecting their lips in a slow sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Was the ending to rushed?


End file.
